


today, it will rain.

by arklie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drowning, Fluff and Humor, Multi, just two terrifying avatar wives n their himbo husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: The Buried and the Vast have their own hold of the ocean. Noah, for one, just wants to see his lovers again.
Relationships: Original Vast Avatar/Original Character/Original Buried Avatar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	today, it will rain.

**Author's Note:**

> written 27th of may
> 
> can you tell i love himbos in m/f relationships. ive been thinking of this concept for a While and this is a trial run of it, things are made On Spot like the rest of this series mngskjhgmsd
> 
> a buried and a vast avatar working hand-to-hand as partners in crimes and wives bc im gay. their husband is just there to stand around and be pretty

The sea sings a lullaby, waves dancing and swirling beautifully along the tune, along the pressure and nothingness altogether under the sea. The sky sings along, thunder crackling and storm humming in the harmony amongst the chaos of the drowned screams.

Noah watches the sky cries and the sea swallows the ship much bigger than his own, a pout on his face. He rests his cheek on the cold rail of his ship as the screams were quickly silenced by the sea.

Rain still pours down against his skin, seeping into every inch of his clothes.

"Oh, dear," he woes, eyes fixed on the waves of the ocean, steadily calming down. A pair of earthy brown watch the silhouettes of countless unnamed bodies be torn apart under the surface. "What can I do to join you, my sweetheart?"

The ocean playfully splashes a water straight to his face, earning it a yelp from the sailor.

_ "Noah,"  _ a figure speaks, scolding, light-hearted like she had caught Noah with his hand in the cookie jar. Noah straightens up with a smile like an antithesis of the hammering rain, locking eyes with the body emerging from the deep water. Her wet, long hair obscures a half of her face, but not the expression of discontent she conveys. "How many times do I need to tell you  _ not  _ to sail during our feeding?"

“I can’t help it, my pearl. I’ve  _ missed  _ you,” he makes sure to put emphasis on the right word, face now as woeful as the rain above him. “I haven’t seen you or Peninnah in a week.  _ A week!  _ I thought I was going insane in my solitary!”

There’s an attempt in Agatha’s cold eyes to maintain a stern gaze towards him, but even the vast nothingness behind them twinkles in amusement at his dramatic flair. She snorts, splashing more seawater at him, of which he reacts with disproportionate pain reaction.

“Traitor!” He shouts, face wet and dripping with rainwater and something that must have been fake tears. “My own lover betrayed me.”

“Get inside.” Noah’s cheap facade quickly melts with himself when her lips meet his own, lips tugging up to a smile against the cracked lips. Agatha’s bare feet land on the puddle forming on the bow as she pushes Noah forward. “The Falling Titan won’t kill you, the cold is a whole different thing.”

That dorky smile on his face, Noah lets Agatha lead him with her hand on his back. “I bought some peace-offering, lest you choose to feed me to your darling ocean.”

“I’ve made sure you taste disgusting enough for it to spit you out immediately.” She pats him on the back, rough and affectionate accompanying the mischief in her smile. The gesture earns a hearty laugh out of him. “What is my sunshine bribing me with?”

“Dinner!”


End file.
